clannadfandomcom-20200223-history
Nagisa Furukawa
|voiceactor_en = }} Nagisa Furukawa (Japanese: , Furukawa Nagisa) is the main heroine of Clannad. Although she is in her third year in the Hikarizaka Private High School, as is Tomoya Okazaki, Nagisa is actually one year older than her classmates since she had to repeat her third year after an illness that lasted nine months. In the episode On the Hillside Path Where the Cherry Blossoms Flutter, she meets Tomoya on a long hill path in front of the school. She has a strange habit of muttering the names of food that she plans to eat as a way to motivate herself, such as and also has a liking of a group mascot known as "Dango Daikazoku" (Japanese: , Great Dango Family). She wants to join the Drama Club, however the Club was disbanded previous year after all the members graduated and no new members entered. After finding this out she and Tomoya try to re-establish the Drama Club. She does not have much self-confidence so she often needs help in order to motivate herself through the day. The major arc of the story revolves around Nagisa. In The First Step, Nagisa and Tomoya discover that they cannot advertise to recruit new members, having missed the deadline to do so. In order to create an officially recognized club, they find they need at least three members and a teacher acting as club advisor for the club, and the only one left is Kōmura, who asks them to discuss with the Choir Club members. The members of the Choir Club tell Nagisa about Rie, a member of the Choir Club who used to be a very good violin player but is unable to play a violin due to an accident. After listening to Rie's story, Nagisa gives up reestablishing drama club. Yōhei Sunohara, a friend of Tomoya, is furious about the story, and decides to have a 3-on-3 basketball match with the Basketball Team to prove that the Choir Club members cannot hide behind their handicap. This happens to be a success, since the Choir Club members decide to share Kōmura with the drama club. After Tomoya had a falling out with his father, Nagisa offers to have Tomoya move into her house until things settle down, to which Tomoya agrees. Curious about Nagisa's play which is the same as the hidden world he dreamt, Tomoya tries to find about the story, which leads him to learn about the secrets behind Nagisa's sickness. Nagisa accidentally learns of the secret and becomes guilty about forcing her parents to give up their dreams. However, this changes once she falsely believes, by accidentally knocking down some boxes, that they had given up their dreams for her. During her performance, Nagisa starts crying instead of saying her lines. After crying for a few minutes, Akio comes in and yells to to Nagisa that it's not her fault. Soon after, Sanae stands out from the crowd and and agrees with Akio. After Sanae, Tomoya comes out of the backstage and also assures Nagisa. Nagisa starts to feel better and starts the play. The day after, Tomoya confesses his love to Nagisa. Nagisa later succumbs to her sickness again, and is forced to repeat her third year again. In the ~After Story~ arc, Nagisa marries Tomoya in Graduation. In In the Remains of Summer, Nagisa becomes pregnant, and they decide to name their child as Ushio. In White Darkness, she enters her final months of pregnancy but she turns sick again. Nagisa, however, successfully gives birth to her daughter, Ushio. But then because of her illness, she dies after giving birth to Ushio. Ushio would suffer the same fate as her, dying from the same illness years later.